Against All Odds
by A final light
Summary: Her heart was opened by his pure heart. His loneliness was cured by her touch. The only people who have a problem with their love. Is everyone. Now Rhode and Allen have to try to survive attack from The Exorsists and The Noah. RhodexAllen, RoadxAllen Pair
1. The Dreamer

Against All Odds

Chapter 1

The Dreamer

* * *

><p>Rhode Kamelot. Her dreams were much deeper than her childish exterior portrayed. Even her own family, which consisted of an odd assortment of brothers, sisters, and cousins, couldn't really tell what emotions truly brewed in her heart. She gained pleasure from hurting and killing humans, she treated them as if they were her toys, inferior beings who were foolish and corrupt, so why shouldn't they be? Yet she was still bored and constantly complained of having no one to play with, but that was only partly true. Rhode for all her whimsical and carefree attitude deeply longed for someone to be with her and not just anyone.<p>

As she walked through the long empty halls of what she called home, the artificial sunlight lit the gray passages in a soft light that reminded her of twilight, her favorite time of day. After a few minutes walking she went to her room and collapsed on her bed and stared at the ceiling and thought about the boy she had come to care about.

She had her eyes on one boy who really had managed to catch her interest. The snowy white haired boy with eyes like polished platinum. He had the smile of saint and the scream of an angel. She had met him a few time in the past, the first time she treated him as just another of her toys, a rather cute toy but that made little difference at the time as she bolted his anti-akuma arm to the wall. Yet he got free and fought with a bright spirit which caused her to begin see him as more than a toy. He was so pure and innocent. Humans were supposed to be corrupt inferior beings and yet he seemed different to her.

She thought back to another of her fond memories and smiled, her first kissed with him. How cute the look of shock on his face was and how he didn't try to escape. She still loved teased him but it was out of affection now instead of malice. He smelled like a gentle breeze at sunrise, a soft lavender smell was the best she could do to describe it. However her favorite thing was the warmth of embracing him, it made her feel safe but at the same time defenseless, it gave her a nervous excitement that swelled up in her chest.

Her thoughts turned again, she thought of what he was, an exorcist. He killed the akuma to free their captive souls and recovered innocence to prevent the millennium earl from destroying the world. In short he considered the Earl and the akuma enemies. However she had to convince him she wasn't his enemy. Sure she could control the akuma but that didn't mean she had to.

Finally her eyes got heavy and closed as she thought of ways to make the boy she had grown to love, return her feelings. Allen Walker.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey everyone this is my first attempt at a fan fic. I decided to do this story first because this is an awesome show and I love this couple. I hope to get love and criticism. Thanks guys and gals. <strong>


	2. The Lonely Bean Sprout

Chapter 2

The Lonely Bean Sprout

* * *

><p>Allen Walker. The cursed boy, the destroyer of time, and at times the bean sprout. A hard past followed the optimist young man. He had traveled around the world with his red haired master, yet lived on the rough streets of wherever his master drug him to. Often stuck paying off his master's enormous debts with his body and later his wits. He had grown tough but kind. The type of kindness that was shown in his eyes was dazzling, able to warm the atmosphere of a room upon entering.<p>

He smiled to himself as he often did as he wandered from the cafeteria of his home, the massive tower that he had spent many months in. He made it to the top of the tower and stared out at the horizon and watched the sky change colors as the fluffy clouds floated across his view. Once he was there his mood changed, or came out from the mask he wore. He often came up here when he felt sad or was thinking about something important. Exorcists and Finders. Most of them were his friends or at least knew him. He felt excepted by them and was grateful, but the loneliness he felt wasn't the kind that could be cured by friends. Everyone that Allen had loved had been taken from him, his adopted father, His close friends from India, and eventually even his own master had abandoned him even if it was only for a while. He felt a tugging at his heart, he wanted someone to love and love him back. Someone who wouldn't leave him.

He thought about Lenalee. An exorcist and one of his close friends. They had grown close after many missions together and crazy adventures. She was a very pretty girl and was close in age with him. He really did care about her and sometimes fantasized what it would be like to be with her. She always seemed glad to see him but he had the feeling that she didn't feel the same as he felt about her. He wanted to tell her how he felt and ask how she thought about him, but this was a friendship it didn't want to ruin. He had been down that rode one to many time.

Rhode he thought as his mind sorted through all information in his mind. What a strange girl and she really was cute when she was in her light form and even in her dark form at times. Thinking about the first time they met made him cringe a bit as flexed his left arm where the bolts had been as though feeling a phantom pain. Despite the pain she caused him, she had also done something he hadn't expected which was hugging him. Since when do people hug their enemies? Even if it had been a trick to mess with him at the time he still found it strange.

Then there was the time he ventured into the arc where Rhode and the other Noah lived. Upon entering he was greeting by a joyful Rhode who jumped on him and kissed him. He really was surprised, people might hug their enemies but kiss them? Allen blushed as he thought about how her lips were sweet, almost as if they were coat with candy. She smelled even better than she tasted, it was a mix of sweet fruits but it was subtle which made it even more intoxicating to him. But what her really loved was the warmth of the embrace. It was as if his loneliness was swallowed by the warmth and he felt as if he was really cared about for the first time.

"But it can't be, she's the enemy right?" he softly asked no one in particular.

As night finally fell, Allen went back to his room and collapsed on his bed and thought

_Another night alone._


	3. Suprises In The Shadows

Chapter 3

Suprises in the Shadows

* * *

><p>-A week later-<p>

* * *

><p>With every passing day Rhode grew more and more unhappy. Finally she decided she had to see him even if it was only for a little while. She told everyone that she was going out to play and so they paid her no mind. So she set of to go see the boy she cared about.<p>

It was nightfall by the time she reached the exorcist tower. Making sure she was in her light form she walked up to the gate.

"Preparing X-ray scan" the animated gate head said shooting a yellow light out of its eyes.

"Huh?" Rhode said looking at the light.

"Access granted, human confirmed" the head said and return to its place as the gates opened.

Rhode snuck around the tower until she saw Allen come out of what looked like a cafeteria. She stuck close to him and followed him from the shadows. As she passed the cafeteria she looked at the mountain of plates he had left behind.

"That boy can really eat" she giggled softly to herself and kept following him.

It was about 15 minutes until he finally came to a stop and went into a room. She stopped and went over to the door once he was inside. Her heart was racing as she knocked on the door.

* * *

><p>-Meanwhile-<p>

* * *

><p>Allen kept doing missions like normal with all his friends. When he got home that night he ate like an entire roman army like usual and everyone could only shake their heads in disbelief still not used to his appetite despite how long he had been there. Piles of eastern and western food and every kind of dessert were stacked around him. When he was done it looked more like a battlefield than a dinning table.<p>

As he got up to leave he saw Lenalee smiling and helpfully cleaning the cafeteria like she would often do from time to time. He sighed and walked into the hallway but out of instinct but his smile on and walked to his room. He sat down on his bed when there was a knock.

_Who could that be? Maybe another mission or perhaps Lenalee.._

When he opened the door to say he was surprised would be an understatement, there standing in the doorway was beaming blue haired girl who he recognized at once.

"R.. Rhode what are you doing here?" he said as he quickly pulled her into the room and closed the door before anyone could see her.

As he remembered his thoughts about her only a week before he became nervous. It bothered him that he wanted to be with her, she was cute, fun, and seemed to truly like him, oh and there was also the fact she was evil.

Well, was she really evil? He thought.

He never got the feeling she ever wanted to outright kill him. He was really conflicted and that scared him. However he couldn't be too careful.

"Well.." She cheerfully said and she went over to his bed and lay down on it "I was lonely so I thought I would pay you a visit."

"Did you miss me a bit Allen?" she asked him but was really surprised him was the uncharacteristic look of honest concern and worry. It was really the first time he had seen her this vulnerable before. Was there really a side of Rhode that he had never seen?

"Well if you want my honest answer…


	4. If you can't beat 'em, Love 'em

Chapter 4

If you can't beat 'em, Love 'em

* * *

><p>"No."<p>

It was all he had to say. Rhode crumpled over as if she had been punched in the gut. Her expression was heartbreaking. She was so in shock that she didn't notice him sit down next to her.

"Rhode..." he said softly to her "I didn't miss you just a bit, to be honest I missed you more than a bit."

She quickly looked up at him with surprised eyes and wiped away the tears that began to form. His eyes were downcast and almost looked fogged over.

"What... did you say?"

"Well to be honest I have been really lonely also, and I was thinking of you." She couldn't believe what she was hearing, the guy she really cared about was thinking of her and missed her. Her heart was beating faster.

"R…R…Really?" She stuttered half believing this was a dream.

"Yeah really Rhode. I mean back when we first met I didn't like you at all and when you hugged me it confused me."

She could see he was struggling internally and she could imagine why but just hearing him say it at all made her feel a lot better. He really did look cute in the moonlight. His hair looked purple the way it reflected the light.

"Damn it Rhode!" he yelled much to her surprise "I'm so confused first you act like you hate me and then you act like you like me, but your my enemy so I can't like you. Right?"

This was never one of the outcomes she had expected. She thought he might attack her which was possible or she hoped he would like her, but he seemed like he was really hurting and conflicted. Could all that really be about her or was there something that he wasn't sharing.

"Allen I.. I don't want to be your enemy. I get why you want to kill the akuma and the Earl but I don't want to fight you."

She could see his mind at work through his eyes that she adored so much. She put her hand on his cheek. Allen pulled away slightly, but then looked at her.

"Allen I l.. I lo.."

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

Allen got up to get the door, when he opened it there stood a green haired girl. Lenalee.


	5. The Future, Greater than the Past

Chapter 5

The Future, Greater than the Past

* * *

><p>"What's up Lenalle?" Allen said trying to look normal despite his emotional experience.<p>

"Oh well you forgot your jacket in the cafeteria... is there someone in your bed?" She yell and shoved the jacket into his chest.

He looked back and sure enough Rhode had disappeared under his sheets which were now moving.

_Crap_. He thought.

"uhhh yeah…. that's.. well.. Kanda.. yeah Kanda." he lied.

From the bed he heard Rhode do her best to imitate a guys voice.

"Bean sprout shut the hell up and come back to bed!"

_Are. __You. __serious._Was all he could think.

Allen was a little red in the face, Lenalee looked like tomato by comparison.

"Uh yeah.. gotta go Lenalee see you later." Allen quickly said and closed the door.

He walked over to the bed and pulled back the covers. Rhode had curled up in bed and looked sound asleep. She was cute when she slept he thought. Then she grabbed his arm and pulled him on the bed.

"Haha got'cha Allen" she giggled like she normally did and kissed his cheek.

"Ahh Rhode what are you doing? And what the hell was with that voice?" he said trying not to be embarrassed but then busting up laughing.

They laid there and laughed together for what seemed like hours. After a while Rhode fell asleep for real. He looked at her for a while. Her mouth was pulled up into a little smile. Her spiky blue hair was messed up against his shirt. A gentle hand also rested on his chest.

"I wonder if this is okay." He thought.

The first light of dawn trickled through his window and soaked his closet in dim light.

She was supposed to be an enemy. Yet tonight she seemed so normal just like any other girl his age would. Maybe he had misjudged her.

With that thought he slowly drifted off to sleep. There he was met by sweet dreams. Dreams that made his heart warm.

_Rhode__… _he whispered.


	6. Going Against the Odds

Chapter 6

Going Against the Odds

* * *

><p>Rhode woke up around what she thought was around 11'o clock judging by the way the light shone through the window.<p>

Allen lay there asleep drenched in the morning light the white linen sheets covered half his tone bare chest. He looked so peaceful. The pain she had seen in him the night before seemed to have evaporated.

She walked over and traced her fingers over his chest. Allen unconsciously moved a bit. At which Rhode giggled and kissed him. He tasted the way she remembered like sweet apples. She licked her lips and got up and walked over to his desk and writing a note.

"See you soon love. Hehehe." She giggled.

She placed the note in the middle of the desk and picked up his exorcist jacket and put it on making sure the hood was on and snuck out.

Getting out was as easy as getting in. Nobody bothered to stop her as she made her way down the tower. Near the bottom however she bummed into someone. It was that girl from the night before. Lenalee. The girl she turned into a doll on there first encounter.

Lenalee apologized for not watching where she was going. She stopped when she saw who it was under the hood.

Rhode gave her a sinister smile and mouthed

"You lose girly."

Rhode quickly walked out the door and once she was past the gate she open a portal to her home.

* * *

><p>When she arrived she walked down the familiar silver halls and went to her room. In front of her room was the talking pumpkin umbrella Lero.<p>

"Rhode where have you been? relo~" Lero yell at her.

"Nowhere Lero" She said and smashed his head under her shoe as she normally did to quite the annoying umbrella.

She went into her room and laid down on her own bed and held Allen's jacket to her face. It smelled just him and she smiled as she thought about him.

Just then her uncle Tyki knocked on her door and came in.

"Any reason you have an exorcist jacket Rhode?" He asked.

"I was out playing Tyki, I told you that yesterday." She countered.

"I see." He said "That wouldn't happen to be that boy Allen Walker's would it?"

"Maybe… what's it to ya?" She blushed a tiny bit.

"Rhode you can't seriously love that boy. He is an enemy. You know that don't you?" He seemed a bit frustrated but still tried to say clam.

"I don't care. Just cuz he is the earl's enemy doesn't mean he has to be mine!" She shouted at him. Throwing a tantrum at the other Noah was not uncommon for her.

Tyki sighed. She knew he wasn't going to try to bother her anymore for today anyway.

"Tyki, haven't you ever loved anyone?" Rhode asked after calming down a bit.

"Hmm yeah I suppose I have. He was a very handsome guy. I wish I could be with him but I knew we couldn't be together. An exorcist and a Noah just can't be together. It's just the odds are stacked to much against us."

"Well I have to aleast try Tyki, I can't just give up the person who is special to me." She said with resolve.

Tyki got up and started to leave. When he got to the door he said under his breath.

"For your sake I hope it works out."


	7. Do you understand me?

Chapter 7

Do you understand me?

* * *

><p>Allen woke with tears in his eyes. He wipe his eyes and thought about his dream. Rhode and Himself surrounded and killed. He touched his lips, candy? Only one person had that taste. Speaking of Rhode where did she go, he thought trying to get up and get ready.<p>

"Where the heck is my jacket?" He said looking around.

He search the room but couldn't find his jacket any where. He went to pick up his dress shirt that was hanging on the back of his desk chair. That's where he saw the note sitting in the middle of the desk. The hand writing was beautiful obviously from a girl. The note read:

"**Heya Allen, I'm sure you noticed your jacket is missing. I'd be happy to give it back to you but you have to meet me first. I had a really nice time last I hope you did also. Oh and by the way you taste great. I hope to see you tonight. Here are the directions.**

**Love Rhode"**

Below the note was a map with the directions that showed a near by field about 20 or so miles away. If he left before sunset he could make it there by nightfall.

He pushed the thought from his head for a while. Sunset was still hours away and he was hungry. Very hungry.

He went down to the cafeteria and asked for dozens of plates of food like he normally would. As he ate he talked with Kanda and Lavi about their recent missions. He noticed however Lenalee hadn't come to breakfast. When he asked his friends Kanda told him to be quite and let him eat his soba, and Lavi said he hadn't seen her since the night before. That wasn't like her at all, maybe she was sick. He decided he would check on her and make sure she was okay.

* * *

><p>After breakfast he went down to Lenalee's room and knock on the door.<p>

"Lenalee are you okay?" he asked through the big wooden door.

"What do you care Allen?" she hollered back through the door.

"Huh, what do you mean? What's going on?"

The door open and there was Lenalee looking very annoyed and upset. Her eyes were cold as she looked at him.

"Do you really need me to spell it out for you? I saw who you were with last night." She scowled at the floor.

"Listen Lenalee I can explain, I was going through a lot and…"

She cut him off "And what? You couldn't come to me? I'm your friend. I don't want to hear your excesses. You were being selfish. You can't be with her Allen. Wake up, she is the enemy."

Her words cut him. She didn't know what it was like for him. She couldn't understand how alone he felt.

"What do you care who I'm with!" He snapped at her "I fantasized about being with you, I care but you never noticed, you never returned my feelings Lenalee. I can't believ-

_Slap._

The sound echoed through the hall. His cheek stung and swelled a bit. He clenched his fists.

"Allen I'm so-"

He walked away. She would never understand him. This finally made it apparent to him. He couldn't trust any of the exorcists to understand. He looked out at the sky; he figured it was about 4 in the afternoon. There were still a few hours before he planned to meet Rhode. He went to his room and collected his stuff and put it in a bag and threw it over his shoulder.

He wasn't going to get any help here. No one here could be counted on he decided. He wouldn't be coming back for a long time if he had any say in it.

He looked out at the sky and saw the sun get close to setting as it drifted to the west.

"Close enough" he mumbled and left for the field.


	8. The Bean and The Dream Against The World

Chapter 8

The Bean and The Dream Against The World

* * *

><p>Twilight. The time between light and dark.<p>

"My favorite time of day" Rhode thought with a smile.

The field was an old farm orchard that was closed down so only a few trees stood. The soft grass that grew there was around knee height and swayed in the wind. A white fence ran through the middle field which was where Rhode now sat.

"I hope he will show up" she though as she kicked her legs back and forth and hummed a song.

She didn't have to wait long. Soon Allen came into view the dying light behind him. She quickly jumped up off the fence and ran too him.

"Alllleeeennnn!" She yelled as she hoped into his arms and nuzzled her face into his neck.

"Allen I was worried you weren't gona come" she said with a pretend pouty face.

"What's with the bag?" She asked when she noticed.

"Oh well… I'm leaving the exorcists, I found I couldn't count on them and they couldn't under stand me." He explained with a tired voice.

"R-really, does that mean your not gona be an exorcist anymore?" she said with surprise creeping into her voice making it goes slightly higher in pitch and her eyes got bigger.

"I still plan on killing akuma and saving their souls but I don't want to be with the organization anymore."

"Okay well I think we should talk, we've got plenty of time" Rhode said optimistically.

* * *

><p>Hours past as they talked about how they had been feeling lately, their dreams and hopes, their fears and regrets. Finally they talked about how they felt about each other.<p>

"So you really do love me Rhode?" Allen asked.

"Hehe yes very much and don't forget it" she smiled and teased him and grabbed onto his arm.

"To be honest I'm pretty sure I'm starting to love you too" he smiled.

Everything seemed so perfect. Here she was alone with the guy she loved and he had feelings for her as well. Had it really all gone this well?

"Hello, sorry to interrupt"

Allen and Rhode both jump from the sudden voice. They looked up and saw a man with red hair.

"Master! What are you doing here?" Allen said very surprised and walked over to Cross.

"Well I figure my idiot apprentice must be in some trouble, I see you were kidnapped by a powerful and dangerous enemy. Is this your girlfriend Allen?" Cross teased his apprentice.

"Uhh.. well.." Allen stumbled to get his words out obviously embarrassed.

"Yep you bet I am! Right Allen?" Rhode also teased him.

Both Rhode and Cross laughed as Allen turned pink from the double assault.

* * *

><p>After a while they made a fire and sat around it. Cross sat on one side and Rhode insisted on sitting on Allen's lap on the other.<p>

"It seems you are both in a great deal of danger. Allen it seems the akuma and Noah are on the move to eliminate you. There was a level two akuma near here, so I forced it to tell me why it was here and it told me you have a mark on your head."

Then he looked at Rhode "You also are in trouble, apparently someone within the exorcist tower reported that a Noah known as Rhode has kidnapped Allen, so many exorcists are looking for you as well."

He took a deep breath and took a drink.

"In short you guys are screwed."

* * *

><p><strong>An: Hello and good evening everyone sorry I haven't commented on this story too much. I've been asked to clarify a few things in the story so here I am. <strong>

**Firstly the reason Rhode was able to sneak in once she was past the gate was pretty much she was just hiding in the shadows and behind the pilars along the hallways. Bascily imagin she is following in a cute way like popping her head out from behind the pilars to find him and if anyway was coming she hid in the shadows of the pilars.**

**Next as for who Tyki loved, I left it open on purpose because i might revil it later in the story. If I choose not too then just fill it in for yourself.**

**The reason Allen is friendly with Rhode and vise-versa is that this was supposed to take place a bit after episode 84 in the anime like a month or two after they kissed for the first time and by that point they weren't super hostile like when they first met in the reversing town. Also the more they thought about how lonley they were the more they desired for that hole to be filled. Rhode didn't really have anyone other then Allen that she was into so that was natural, and for Allen I made it so that he feeling like he cant trust lenalee and her attitude of being hard on him causes him to run away from her who was his love interest and then having her be out of the picture he decided to see how things with Rhode would turn out. By this Chapter in the story after they talked about everything they were really clicking beacuse they both talked about how they were feeling alone and when Rhode said she liked/loved allen, he warmed up to the idea of being with her. While he did say he liked her, in this chapter said he was starting to fall for her. Meaning he still is a bit reserved but hes starting to trust her alot more.**

**Again Cross is friendly with them in the sense that he still treats allen like he did back when he was still is apprentce. Meaning he still is hard on him and tease him but still cares about his well being. As for why he is nice to Rhode it will be reiviled later in the story.**


	9. The Journey Begins

Chapter 9

The Journey Begins

* * *

><p>"So are you clear on the plan? The slightest miscalculation and you will die." Cross asked in a severe tone.<p>

"Yeah we are clear on the plan; we won't let you down master." Allen said boldly as he tightened his fist with determination while Rhode nodded in agreement.

The night's chill crept in as the fire started to dwindle. Allen felt Rhode shiver because of how close she was to him. So he took off his jacket and put it around her, and she looked into his eyes and smiled.

"Alright as soon as morning comes, get going, and remember we don't have much time." Cross told them and started to walk away, but turned back and put his hand on Allen's shoulder. "Good luck Allen."

Allen laid by the warm coals with Rhode curled up in front of him with his arms around her. She smiled and closed her eyes happy to be so close to him, while Allen did the same and went to sleep. Cross looked back and smiled to himself and went on his way.

* * *

><p>When Allen started to stir, it was still very early in the morning. His body felt strong even with only four hours of sleep because his body was used to working with minimal sleep. The morning was overcast and there was a type of blue and grey light due to the sun about to rise soon. It was still cool and the air smelled fresh as Allen rose, and stretched out his muscles. The fire had long gone out he noticed and then looked to Rhode who was still asleep. He smiled softly and knelt next to her slowly stroking her hair and waking her up.<p>

"Rhode, it's time to get up we have to get moving." He whispered gently.

"No… five more minutes…" She mumbled still half asleep.

He laughed and scooped her up into his arms and started walking. Rhode opened one of her eyes and blushed a bit from being carried the way she was and being against his hard chest muscles and tight arms.

"It's okay I can walk now" She said after a few minutes and Allen put her down.

They looked around at their surroundings and decided to find some breakfast. Nearby there was a few apple trees and a stream. After picking a few apples and washing them in the cool clear water of the stream and then drinking some of the water, they sat on some boulders and ate and stared out at the peaceful landscape.

When they had finished their meal they got up and Rhode have back Allen's jacket, then started walking again. The wondered for a few minutes and found a lightly worn path that they followed according to Cross's instructions.

* * *

><p>It took a few hours walking along the road surrounded by rolling green and golden hills, till they saw a town in the faint distance. The town they arrived in was a small town with about forty people and a few dozen buildings, which was right near the ocean. There were a few people going about their day seeming to be doing chores, however there was gloominess about the town. When the people noticed Allen and Rhode they stopped what they were doing and call everyone over. What seemed like the whole town gathered around Allen and Rhode.<p>

"That jacket… You're from the Black order, Please you must help us!" One of the women yelled out and others mumbled in agreement.

"What's wrong?" Allen asked the crowd.

When the crowd had settled and the moved into the town tavern where one of the elders began to explain what has been happening.

"It started a few days ago, in the night our children have started go missing and we think something has been kidnapping them. Please help us and find our children." The old man explained.

"Alright we will do what we can; we will set up a stake out and wait for the creature to come." Allen said.

* * *

><p>Allen and Rhode sat in the room that the village was letting them stay in. Allen was drawing up plans and thinking about what they were going to do, while Rhode got bored and sat on the deck outside of the room and kicked her legs back and forth and stared out at the sea.<p>

"Allen let's go on a walk, it's still sunset so we have time." Rhode said coming in and leaning against his back with her eyes closed.

"Sure, I could use a break anyway, let's go." He said standing up and smiling.

They walked outside and down the deck onto the beach. After setting their shoes on the doormat out on the deck, they made their way down to the sand. It felt weird to both of them because it was rare for either of them to go to the beach. Rhode wiggled her toes in the sand and giggled while grabbing Allen's hand.

"Hehe let's go!" Rhode said while beaming at him.

The shore was bathed in a red and orange glow as they walked hand in hand. Eventually the stopped and leaned against one of the palm trees and gazed out at the sky which was painted orange, red, and purple.

Rhode looked at Allen and stared into his kind sparkling eyes.

"I love you Allen Walker" she whispered in his ear.

Allen blushed. "I… I love you too Rhode."

Rhode smiled like a minx seeing him blush and leaned in and gave him a quick kiss and then ran away giggling.

"Come on Allen, we don't want to be late!" she hollered at him teasingly.

Allen mumbled in agreement still slightly embarrassed and then smirked and walked after her.

* * *

><p>It was almost nightfall by the time they got back and went to the center of the town to meet with the rest of the village people. The town elder came foreword with a small brown haired boy who was eight years old.<p>

"This young man is Eric, he has volunteered to help you to catch this monster" The elder said about the small boy.

"If I help you, you can help me get my sister back, right?" Eric asked very innocently.

"Of course, we will get her back" Rhode assured him.

* * *

><p>A few hours later the rest of the village had gone to bed while Allen, Rhode, and Eric stayed in the center of the town waiting for the creature. Allen noticed Eric seemed afraid so he did his best to comfort him.<p>

"Don't worry we will get your sister." He soothingly said.

Just then he saw a shadow out of the corner of his eye and turned to face down the direction the shadow was moving.

"Rhode, stay here with him, I'll go check it out" Allen said with a strong voice.

Allen ran off toward the shadow trying to hunt it down. Rhode also saw something move in the direction opposite to the way Allen ran.

"Stay here Eric, I'll be right back" She said to him and quickly tried to catch the creature.

A few minutes later Allen came back to the center and a few seconds later Rhode came back.

"Rhode where is Eric?" Allen asked distressed.

"He was right here, I saw another shadow move over this way" she pointed to where she just came from.

At that moment they both saw a third shadow, Allen grabbed a torch from a nearby wall and they took off after it. They managed to follow it along way down the beach until they came upon a cave right next to the water. Making there way into the cave with Allen leading the way they tried to see where Eric might be. As they kept walking they saw the cave opened up into a cavern and saw a light come out from the cavern.

When they walked into the cavern they saw several children along with several creatures. Only the creatures were about two feet tall. They were green kappa looking creatures with big round eyes and little yellow hats. The some of the children were sleeping while others were playing with the creatures.

Allen talked to the children and then brought the adults and explained how the creatures would come to town and the children went to go play with them. To thank Allen and Rhode the village arranged a ship for them in a nearby town to take them where they need to go.

When morning came they said their farewells and departed to the town where they could find the ship that would help them along their journey.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello again, sorry for the dely. I've been swamped lately so I hopefuly will start pumping out chapters again. Like normally, Suggestions, Comment, and Critics welcome. Hope you enjoy!<strong>


End file.
